Bittersweet Love
by dreams-are-4ever
Summary: hi! my first fanfic story about Anna and Dracula. Anna is annoyed by Dracula of his silly things of what his doing to her. Chap. 3 is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

Anna is in her room alone lying on her bed. She kept thinking of her family. She asked herself. 'Why should it bemy family to kill Dracula? Why me? Why not other hunters?' Anna sighed.

_(flashback)_

_Anna was8years old and Velkan was 10 years old, their mother was still alive that time._

_Anna and Velkan are inside their library looking at their family pictures. Then Anna notice in their familyalbumthat theirs apicture ofmanthat shehaven't known yet. He's hairislong and is pure black and pulled back with a golden clip, his outfit is like a military look but all black and his skin is pale._

_Then Anna asked Velkan." Velkan, who's this man in this picture in black?" Then Anna pointed her finger to the picture._

_"That's Count Vladislaus Dracula, our family's enemy." Velkan replied._

_"Why is he our enemy?" Anna asked._

_"Well, it's a long story.." Velkan replied while scratching his head._

_"Com'on Velkan! I'm just asking why he's our enemy." Anna smiled._

_"Well, ok." Velkan said._

_Then Velkan turned the page and showed a picture of an old man. "See this picture? this is our great great great great great great grandfather. He's the father of count Dracula."_

_Then Velkan turned the page and showed a picture of another man. "And this is Gabriel Van helsing, Count Vladislaus' friend."_

_"Wow, they're both cute." Anna giggled. Then Velkan raised an eyebrow an smiled at his sister._

_"Count Vladislaus and Gabriel were friends since they first met. Until, his father told Gabriel to kill Vladislaus for some reason. Gabriel got shocked why his father wanted to kill his own son. He really didnt want to kill his own friend, you know what he did? Velkan asked._

_Anna shooked her head. "He killed him." Velkan said._

_Then Anna covered her mouth with one hand and got shocked. "Oh my goodness." Anna said_

_Then Velkan continued the." Then the count was brought to life and killed his father. And he's the son of the devil, also a powerful vampire. Thats why we're on a fight."_

_"Oh.. I see.." Anna said._

_Then Velkan closed the picture album and stood up to put back the family albums to the shelves while Anna is still sitting on the sofa._

_"Velkan?"_

_"Yes?" Velkan asked._

_"Why does it have to be us to kill Dracula?" Anna asked._

_Then Velkan paused for a moment. Then he replied. "I.. I dont know.."_

_(End of flashback)_

She then got up from her bed then went to the window and opened the curtains to look outside the window.

The moon is full and many stars are twinkling, and the village looks peaceful today. "What a beautiful view.." she sighed. Then she looked at the tree with many flowers.

She noticed that there's a black figured man sitting on the branch of the flowered tree. She looked closely to see who the man is. But its too dark coz the moon is now covered with clouds. After seconds, the moon showed up. So she can now see who the man is.

It was none other than Dracula, smiling at her.

She got shocked so she quickly closed the curtains so that she won't see his ridiculous smile.

"Why is he here?" she said. So she quickly put her necklace with a cross, her bootsand her sword. She went out of her room, then carefullyrun quitely so that her brother won't wake up and went outside and went to their garden. But no one's there.

She lookedbehind the branches and treesher garden to find Dracula. But still, she can't find him. "Show yourself Dracula! I know you're in here!" she shouted.

Then he appeared from the shadow. And Anna is now ready for action.

"Well hello, Anna. So nice to see you again." The count said and smiled. which made Anna felt disgusted.

"Why are you here?"Anna cried. Then she pulled out her sword.

Then Dracula took a step forward while Anna took a step backward.

"Just dropping by to say hello." Dracula said.

"Well, you have to leave now. How rude of me. And if you dont want to leave, I'll make you leave!" Anna said. Then she raised her sword, ready to attack.

But Dracula quickly grab her wrist and squezzed her wrist so that she can let go of her sword. Anna moaned of the pain then she let go of her sword so that he'll stop squezzing her wrist. But still he wouldn't let go of her wrist even when she let go of her sword.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" Anna demmanded.

"Why?" Dracula questioned, still holding her wrist.

"Because I told you so!" Anna said.

Then she grab Dracula's hand and tried to remove his hand on her wrist, but still he won't let go. She tried to punch him but dracula caught her wrist with his other hand. Then he let go of her wrist and her hand and wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Is that all you can do to stop me, Anna?" He smiled.

"Why are you here and what do you want anyway?" Anna said trying to pull away.

Then Dracula chuckled. "I just want to see you."

* * *

Hey guys! sorry if its short... I promise I'll make the next chapter a little longer! Bye! Ü 


	2. Chapter 2

Anna blushed when Dracula said 'I just want to see you'. Then she punched his chest and quickly jumped out of his arms. Then she said.

"Oh stop lying to me Count, you're just here coz you're bor-." Anna paused after turning around and saw Dracula disappeared into thin air. She got scared, thought that he might do something to her, so she then quickly grabbed her sword from the ground and prepared to attack. When she walked near the flowered tree, she stops walking coz she sense Dracula.

Suddenly Dracula appeared at her back at quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Don't move." He said, still wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She tried to struggle but the Count used a spell to make her stay still. Then Dracula ran his fingers from her arm to her hand were she's holding her sword. Then his thumb rubbed her hand, then she let go of her sword.

Then he wrap his other arm around the princess 'shoulders, then he put his face on the back of Anna's head and smelled the scent of her hair. Her hair smells like strawberry, and he loved the scent of her hair. When he spunned Anna around to make her face him, the spell broke. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you gonna do?" Anna asked.

Then Dracula gave her a smile, which made Anna scared.

"Something that you don't want me to do to you." Dracula said while caressing her face with his hand.

Anna shivered of the touch, so icey cold. Then he cupped her faced with his hands, he leaned slowly to her face. She watched him moving his face close to hers. He then gave her a soft kiss. Her eyes widened while he's kissing her, after moments she fell for the kiss. 'His lips... why are they so soft.. And so warm..?' she thought. After moments later, she opened her eyes. She realized that she's kissing a demon, son of the devil and the enemy of her family!

She gasped and pushed him away from her, she tried to ran away from him but he grab her wrist.

"What the hell were you doing!" She shouted. She tried to struggle her wrist, but he still won't let go.

"I was just kissing you, is there a problem with that?" he questioned and smiled.

Then Anna's face turned red.

"YES! Because I hate you! And you have no right to kiss me!" She cried.

Dracula chuckled, then he kissed the back of Anna's hand.

"I don't think you hate me, my little princess. Anyway you enjoyed that kiss." He smiled.

"Oh ya? You killed my family, except for Velkan. You're our enemy, and you always scare me since I was a child! That's why I hate you!" Anna shouted.

"And don't call me little." Anna whispered.

"Ok then, small." Dracula joked. It made Anna annoyed, so she punched his chest and ran away from him. She then ran to the entrance door of the manor. "Yes!" she said. Then she opened it, but its lock. Anna tried to call for Velkan but he couldn't hear from inside the manor. 'Damn it!' She thought. Then she leaned her head against the door and slowly sat down on the floor then hugged her knees and closed her eyes.

"Aww... The poor princess can't get inside in her own house... How sad..." A voice said. Anna knew it was Dracula. She didn't dare to open her eyes to see his face. Suddenly, she felt ice cold hands on her shoulders. It made her eyes open. Then Dracula put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to make her face him. He smiled at her.

"Don't be afraid, my Anna. Don't be afraid.." He whispered soothly, his eyes glowed into red. Anna tried to look away, but his hand is holding her face to make her face him. Then Anna felt weak, the spell of Dracula is too strong to stop.

"Close your eyes.." He whispered. Then she obeyed and fell at his arms. Dracula smiled at Anna. He ran his fingers through her soft, curly hair. Oh.. how soft it is! Then he caressed her soft face.

He then carefully carried the princess, cradling her like a small child. He used his mind to open the doors, He went inside the manor. Then he went to Anna's bedroom, He carefully put the princess on the bed. He covered her with a blanket and tucked her to make her warm and comfortable. Dracula stayed for a while with her, he can't stop staring at her beautiful face.

He caressed her face once more before kissing her lips. "Sweet dreams, my sweet little Anna." He whispered. Then he blew off the candle, he opened the window with his mind and flew off back to his castle.

Velkan woke up coz he had a feeling that Anna is in danger, he went out of his bed and left his room. Velkan ran as fast as he can and his heart is pounding very fast. When he reached to Anna's room, he opened the door. "Anna?" he went inside and saw his sister, sleeping peacefully. A smile spread on her face, he wondered why she's smiling but he just smiled back. Then he left her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna woke up early in the morning; she didn't remember what happened last night. She only remembered about her and Dracula kissing last night. 'I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I really enjoyed that kiss…' She thought. She got up from her bed and left her bedroom, Then Anna went to her brother's room. She knocked the door, but no one answered. 'Maybe he's in the kitchen.' She thought. So she went down stairs and to the kitchen, there she found Velkan cooking.

"Goodmorning, Velkan." Anna said sleepily.

Then her brother turned around, "Goodmorning, Anna."

Anna smelled the delicious scent of her brother's cooking.

"What are you cooking?" She asked.

"Pancakes." He replied, He flip the pancake with a spatula. "Ooo.. my favorite." Anna smiled.

"I know, so how many do you like?" Velkan asked.

"Two please, I'll make us orange juice while you cook." Anna said.

Then she grabed a container filled withpowdered juicefrom the closet and big bottle of water. While she was mixing the water and the powdered juice, she hummed. Then her brother is done making the pancakes, he put them on his and Anna's plate, and the same Anna is done making the juice. Then they both sat down and ate their breakfast.

When Velkan was half way done eating his breakfast, he said to Anna. "I saw you smiled lastnight when you were sleeping, I wonder why?" Then he raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

Anna's face turned a little red when he said that, she didn't want to tell him about what happened lastnight.

"Well, maybe I just had a good dream." Anna lied but smiled.

But Velkan just kept smiling at her, He's always happy when he sees his little sister smiling.

"What?" Anna asked and smiled.

"Nothing, i just thought you kissed a boy before you slept or something." Velkan teased his sister.

He went to the sink and cleaned his plate. While Anna, just sitting down and looked at Velkan in total shocked.

"What gave you that idea?" Anna said trying to deny the truth.

"What? I'm just teasing." Velakn replied.

Anna sighed, then she gave her plate to Velkan. "Hey! Why should Iclean your plate?" Velkan asked and looked annoyed.

"For thinking that I kissed a boy lastnight before I slept." Anna said and smiled. "I'll just stay here and watch you clean my plate!" Anna said and laughed.

"Do I look like a maid?" Velkan raised an eyebrow. Anna stop laughing and told her brother.

"I'm just joking! I just wanna be even with you!" Anna replied and hugged her brother.

Velkan chuckled. "Ok then, heres your plate." He gave the plate to her, so they cleaned their plate, glasses, forks and knives.

_after 10 minutes_

"I'll just go outside and get some fresh air." Anna said.

She went outside and looked at the beautiful view of the spring, she then stretch her arms out and smelled the spring air. "I wish father was hear, he would take us to rome whenever it's spring." she said to herself. She sighed, she really missed her father. It's because of that pathetic Dracula, her father died. 'Don't worry, someday I'll get my revenge!' She thought. But she thought again about lastnight, the way he held her.. The way he joked her.. And the part were he... 'Stop thinking of him! he's not that romantic anyway. His looks, are not that... Handsome.. and his eyes.. so, dark blue.. so beautiful dark blue eyes... and so black hair..' She sighed 'Oh why does it have to be love at first sight! Why can't I like him if he's not a stupid demon?' She thought loud. 'I know! I'll just find a guy who looks more handsome then him. YA! thats right!' She thought to herself. 'No, theres no goood-looking guys here in Transylvania...'

"Nevermind then..." She said to herself. She then sat on a wooden bench next to the flowered tree, suddenly a flower fell down from the tree. Then it dropped on Anna's lap. "Hello, whats this?" She asked herself. She picked up the flower from her lap, the petals are light pink. And it doesnt look old yet, it's just young. Anna smiled at the sight of the flower. It reminded her about her mother, She loves those kind of flowers. Pink and young.

Then tears filled her brown eyes, she really missed her mother more than her father. She closed her eyes and squezzed the flower. An image appeared in her mind, her mother.

"Why is my little princess crying?" A familiar voice said.

Then Anna opened her and see who said that, it was none other than dracula.Ssitting right next to her. She moved away from him but he came closer to her, then he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm not in the mood today, Count." Anna said and looked away from his face.

"Why? Is it because of your mother?" He asked. Then Anna's chest ached because she missed her mother too much.

The sad princess didn't reply to his question because of the pain.

Instead she told him. "I'll call my brother to help me fight you." Anna replied in a cold voice.

Then the Count laughed. "No need my princess, I used a spell to make him think you're not in danger. So we can be here, alone." He said.

Then he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close to him, and hugged her tightly. Like he wanted to cheer her up.  
Anna let him hugged her, she needed a hug anyway.

"Please don't be sad anymore, I hate it when you're sad or hurt." Dracula said in a worry voice.

"Anna stopped crying, she can'tbelieve of what he's saying. She looked up to his face, and looked deeply in his dark blule eyes while he's smiling at her. Suddenly, she felt warm. "Why do you care for me? Your my family's enemy, I'm your enemy! And people don't care about their enemies!" she cried, and then her eyes filled with tears again. Then the princess covered her eyes with her hands so that Dracula won't see her tears falling, Dracula felt guilty of her, after all he killed her mother when Anna was young.

So then he removed her hands away from her face, and wipped away her tears with his thumb. Anna felt warm hands instead of cold hands.

"I'm sorry." the Count said calmly.

But Anna replied in a rude manner. "OH, now you're apologizing! You know sorry isn't enough for me when someone took away my family!"

Then she ran away from him, as usual. At last she's inside the manor, not like lastnight. Anna locked the door of the entrance of the manor, and find Velkan to warn him about Dracula. She went to a room were the guns, swords and pistols are kept. Then she went upstairs to look for Velkan, and to warn him about Dracula. She knocked Velkan's door, but he didn't answer.  
She then went in every room but still , no Velkan. But she didn't look at her room, so she went to her room.

The room is dark, no candles are lighting, curtains are closed. Good thing there's a lamp right next to her room. So she went inside her with her lamp, she wondered why her room is dark now even though it's 9 o'clock in the morning. "Velkan?" she whispered, no answer. She heard a scream inside her bathroom, her heart pounded. She hoped that nothing happened to her brother. She went to the bathroom door, and paused so that she won't be that scared. Slowly, she opened the door knob.

"Velkan? Are you in here?" she asked, but all she heard is a groan. There she found Velkan, right next to the sink siiting on the floor and gasping for air. She slowly approached to him, "Velkan. are you ok-" She paused when she saw the floor with blood drops and strips of clothes. "Oh my God." she whipered, she saw a big wound on Velkan's chest.

* * *

Sorry for updating this chapter for a long time... pls. review nd review! thx Ü 


End file.
